Keeping You Safe
by blue-an-red
Summary: Draco needs to find his mate before his 17th birthday, but is nowhere close. Voldemort is gaining power and capturing muggleborns. Purbloods can protect 1 muggleborn if they are somehow bonded and without thinking Draco claims that Hermione is his veela mate. Is she really? Veela! Dramione! Head boy/girl! rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stood quietly on the train platform 9 and three-quarters as she waited for her friends, Ron and Harry. Adults and Children moved quickly around her, trying to get on the train before 11:00. Hermione glanced up at the large clock hanging on a pillar close to her, it read 10:52. Where were Ron and Harry she wondered. Her right leg was falling asleep and her small carry-on bag in her hand was getting uncomfortable, she had waited for 16 minutes. Ron and Harry had said they just needed to go to the restroom before getting on the train, it should not be taking this long. "stop" she told herself, they probably just meet some friends and lost track of time, both boys had a tendency to do that.

As she was thinking a rather large body roughly bumped in to her. But before she could look up and say sorry, a familiar voice spat "watch it, Granger".  
Draco Malfoy the Slytherin prince and her enemy for years, she instantly recognized, "I might be wrong! but you ran into me!" Hermione countered easily. But before he could reply one red-headed and one raven haired boy appeared next to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione, sorry we took so long" "yea we ran into Seamus and Neville" said the boys. It only took seconds before Harry noticed Draco. "Malfoy, What are you doing here." "Nothing! your mudblood friend ran into me!." "Don't you dare call her that again, Malfoy" Ron shouted angrily. "Whatever, I'm out of here" said Malfoy with a smirk. -  
God she was beautiful, thought Draco as he walked away from the trio of friends he had just left. If she wasn't a mudblood i might even date her, a second thought came to him. Draco was pulled from his thoughts by his pug-faced girlfriend of the week, Pansy who crabbed his arm to pull him on to the Hogwarts express. The train that would lead him to his last year at Hogwarts. -  
"Come on Mione! We might miss the train" Said Hermione's almost, kind of boyfriend Ron Weasly. the redhead had been her friend since first year but last year they had kissed in the common room after a quidittch game and had taken on sort of relationship states. It's not that Hermione didn't like him, nothing of that sort. Yet Ron didn't give her with the deep romantic relationship Hermione only dreamed of.

As Hermione and her friends sat in a small compartment aboard the Hogwarts express she thought of her dreams. For the past two weeks she had been having these strange yet extremely realistic dreams. Dreams where she was standing in a bedroom that contained a large four-poster bed with black silk sheets and full pillows, wall length windows that the full moon streamed through, thick plush carpet that her feet sank into, and in the corner still hidden in the shadows a tall figure whom she could never get a clear picture of. Hermione didn't know this man, in her dream or in real life but she felt pulled to him, a love deeper than she had ever known.

"Perfects! Perfects" the load clear voice of professor McGonagall rang though the train "All perfects please report too compartment 7." "That would be me" Hermione told her friends as she stood up. "Ok! See you when we get there!" Ginny Weasly, one of Hermione's best friends and Ron's younger sister said happily. 'Bye guys, see you soon!" said Hermione as she left.

Even though Hermione had been a perfect all of last year to she still got exited when she pinned the gold P to the front of her school robes. As Hermione walked down the long hallways crowded with people she wondered who would be head girl this year. Of coarse it would be someone from her 7th year class, probably a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff like usual. Someone smart and kind. -  
Perfect Draco Malfoy knew he would be head boy this year. with his Slytherin leadership and smarts who else could be? He wasn't worried about head girl it would probably be some stupid Hufflepuff like last year, someone who didn't care if he spent all morning in the bathroom doing his hair or all night with a girl in the common room. Draco was pulled from his thoughts as he neared compartment 7. "Hello, Malfoy" said a calm voice, it was Hermione. Around their friends they were rude and mean but alone a mutual respect was felt, nothing more nothing less. "And to you Granger" replied Malfoy.

As Hermione walked ahead of him he had a full back view of her. She was small yet her legs went on for miles underneath her long black school robes. Her hair had also lost its frizziness over the past year and had taken on a more wavy style due to whatever spell or product she was using. She was truly beautiful. Draco knew he had to stop thinking like this, thinking of her. He was nearing his 17 birthday and his Veela traits were highting. His body was choosing a mate and Draco was worried it might not be a pureblood. His Veela mate would have to match his intellectual and respect level. Things most Slytherin girls of his year did not have.

On the night before he left for Hogwarts his father gave him a list of things to look out for, things that might tell him who his mate was. As Draco pulled the list from his pocket he read.

1- A need to protect 2-A want to be around or touch 3-A feeling of weakness after being around 4-Lighting/darking of eyes"

"Not much help" said Draco quietly. Nothing like this had happened yet and if he did not find his mate soon his life might be at risk. Draco shoved the list back into his robe pocket as he opened the door to the perfect's compartment. Inside sat his friends and fellow Syltherin perfects Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis, Hermione Granger and some new Gryffindor perfect, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff perfects whom he hadn't bothered to learn the names of. Draco sat down next to his friends and began the long train ride. After professor McGonagall had given them her yearly speech and announced the new perfects she left.

Leaving Draco and the other perfects to converse in their compartment. After talking with Blaise for a while Draco dozed of to sleep. His dream was a familiar one. He was standing in the corner of a dark room. The room was clearly a bedroom, he could tell by the huge four-poster bed. He felt his feet sink into the thick,dark carpet. Draco knew what would happen next, the door on the far side of the room would open and a figure would walk into the center of the room. He knew it was a girl, a girl who he loved, a girl that held his heart. Draco longed to see her clearly but she would never take another step to him, she would never step into the moonlight streaming from the floor length windows. Draco desperately wanted to move to her but he was unable to before the dream changed. In the dream that followed Draco was sitting beside his father at a deatheater meeting, one his father had forced him to attend. When suddenly Voldermort walked over to him and told him that muggle-borns were filth a stain on the fabric of society. Draco didn't know why he had this dream he knew what mudbloods were. Yet Draco could only hardly ignore that nagging sensation in his heart that said Voldemort was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

So guys I'm really sorry I had to put this in a new chapter I forgot to add it to the end of the first chapter! This is my first published fic and it's really just a test. I hope you guys like it and have some constructive criticism for me. There are definitely going to be more chapters coming up soon so please review and follow if you like it!- Hana :)


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer All charterers and settings belong to J.K. Rowling!**

As Draco Malfoy sat in his chair waiting great hall for the start of term feast the only thought that was on his mind was the message he had gotten from his father on the train. He had fallen asleep soon after Professor McGonagols speech but soon afterwords awaken to a painful stinging on his left forearm, his dark mark was burning. The pain wasn't as bad as Voldermort's signal so he knew it was his father. Something was urgent. Draco had immediately stood up and left for the bathroom. Once safely inside a stall he pulled out his message mirror. The mirror had been a gift from his father, so they could talk without being together. He wasn't particularly exited to talk with his father but he knew it must be important. Draco had been so socked at the message that it was only now starting to sink in. His father had said that Voldermort wanted to start "collecting" the mudbloods from Hogwarts. That Draco should be on the look out for an opportunity to deliver one to Voldermort. Draco was appalled at the idea, a little scared even, Hogwarts had the highest levels of security how deatheaters were going to capture students was unknown to Draco. But if Voldermort wanted it to happen it would happen.

-  
"Welcome students! To a new year at Hogwarts!" began Dumbledore.

Hermione was a top student and had respect from all around her but at the moment the speech her headmaster was given was getting boring. All she wanted was to get on with the announcing of the Head Boy and Girl. Although Hermione didn't let any of her peers know she craved the leadership given to Head Girl and she was secretly hoping that the professors had picked her. Hermione had fallen into a daydream thinking of this.

"And head girl this year is Hermione Granger of the Gryffindor house" she imagined. Hermione could just picture herself walking into a large common room decorated with red and gold. A large bedroom with her own ornate wooden desk and large bed. And her own bathroom, nicer than the perfects. Hermione was pulled from her daydream by the stopping of Dumbledore's voice.

"Mione there going to be announcing the heads soon" said Ron. "Yea i really hope you become head girl" Hermione heard Harry tell her.

As Dumbledore began speaking again the entire great hall turned and looked at him. Head Boy and Girl were a very big deal. They basically secured you a job at the ministry of magic and as much respect as you could want from the wizarding community.

"As you all may know it is now time to announce who are Head Boy and Girl are for this year." The headmaster began. "I'm sure you all know that are Heads may only be picked from the 7th year perfects" Well i am a seventh year perfect, Hermione thought to herself.

"Head Boy is..." There was a slight pause "Slytherin's Draco Malfoy!"

hundreds of claps rose from the 4 tables in the great hall as Dumbledore finished. The Slytherin table were the loudest, because of the fact that being having a head from your house was a rather large honor. Hermione watched as Draco stood up from his table, platinum hair shining in the light and long, green lined robes falling to the floor. Draco slowly swaggered to the set of chairs beside Dumbledore and sat down. Head Girl was next.

Hermione's palms were sweating badly now. She didn't care if ferret boy was Head Boy she wanted Head Girl badly. "And now to get on with it" The headmaster said after Malfoy had sat down. "Head Girl is..." Hermione held her breath "Hufflepuff's..." Hermione couldn't even look away as those words reached her ears.

Then Dumbledore began speaking again "Sorry, small mistake. This happens to be last years card." Hermione stated breathing again. Last year, had he said last year? That meant she was still in the running! She still had a chance! "Yes, Ummhm, this years Head Girl is Gryffindor's Hermione Granger!" That was the last thing Hermione heard before was wave of happiness crashed into her.

**So what do you think? i know this chapter was quite short but there going to get longer as this story progresses, i promise! I did this chapter all today and put it up also so that could be why it's so short! I'm think of writing some Drabble so that might cause new chapter to come up slowly. Also a special thanks to WolfShifter1001 for my nice review! Follow and favorite- Hana**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer characters and settings belong to JK Rowling!

Hermione was tired. It's not everyday you become Head Girl of Hogwarts than eat a huge feast. The start of term banquet went by very slowly for Hermione even with getting congratulated by a fellow student or teacher every few minutes. It felt like hours in till the headmaster announced that it was time to go to bed.

"Perfects! "Perfects, please lead you house to their dormitories" Hermione heard Professor McGonagal instruct. "Heads will come see me" Was the next thing she heard. As Hermione started walking toward the front of the Great Hall she began thinking of her new dorm. Hopefully large with a nice desk to do her school work and decorated with Gryffindor colors.

Hermione stood next to Malfoy as their professor explained there new duties. More night patrols and meetings were fine with Hermione, they had never bothered her in the first place. "Also" McGonagal said next "Your dorm is on the 5th floor behind a portrait of two students in a classroom. Your first password is Heads." "Now run along."

As Hermione walked out of the Great Hall she was suddenly hit with a thought. A thought that hit her as if it was a rock. Draco Malfoy was head boy. Yes, she had heard it several times already but she never took any notice.

Her and Malfoy did respect each other in front of teachers and sometimes when alone (if Malfoy was in a good mood) but he was her enemy. They hated each other.

As Hermione picked apart every detail of this new arrangement she moved father away from the Great Hall. When she looked up her surroundings were unfamiliar ones and that was saying something. The portrait and statues were one she had never seen before. At this thought Hermione began to worry. What floor was she on? Which way was the staircases? As she walked down corridor after corridor the more lost and frustrated she became. This was annoying, how was she supposed to get to her new dorm now?

As new Head Boy Draco Malfoy walked from the Great Hall to find his dorm the dark mark on his arm burned. Again he recognized it as his father's call. Two calls in one day, this was a new record. Draco quickly walked to the staircases and up several floors before ducking into a dark alcove and pulling out his mirror. His fathers face was already waiting.

"Well Draco, it's about time, i am waiting for good news." the crural sounding voice of Lucius Malfoy said.

"Good news?" Draco questioned back. "Head boy and girl." replied the elder Malfoy. "I'm Head Boy of course father." "And Head Girl?" Lucius snapped back. "The mudblood Granger" replied Draco.

"Didn't i tell you Hogwarts is a sorry excuse for a school. A mudblood for Head Girl!"Lucius Malfoy said angrily. "Well, she is quite smart" Draco replied. "What? That is ridiculous Draco! Don't tell me your getting soft on a mudblood?" "No, Father" Draco said.

"Good! And Speaking of getting soft, have you found your mate yet?" asked Lucius "No, Father" Draco said again

"Alright, well you have till June. But keep in mind that if you proclaim to your mate that she is your mate before your birthday and she rejects you, you will die soon after from loneliness." As Lucius Malfoy said this Draco was taken back. He had never heard of this before. This put a whole new spin in things. He had to be sure, absolutely sure that his mate would say yes to their bond before he proclaimed that there even was a bond.

"Alright, we'll bye Father" Draco said before putting the mirror back into his pocket. Draco pondered theses new developments before quickly stepping out into the corridor.

Draco was immediately pulled from his thoughts as a small body slammed into his a full speed. Draco cursed as tried to get up. Draco looked up only to find that the person laying on top of him was Hermione. "What the #!*% mudblood?" Draco said quickly. Hermione, blushing terribly got off him as fast as possible and stood up trying to straitened her robes.

"Ugh! I'm so sorry! I got lost and was running down the corridor to try to find the stairs and then you just steeped out of the shadows and I couldn't stop!" Draco heard Hermione say breathlessly. "We'll try to refrain from colliding your body into mine from now on. I don't want any mudblood germs to attach themselves to me." As Draco said this he though the caught a possible glimpse of hurt in Hermione's chocolate eyes. If there was it was quickly replaced be anger.

"I didn't see you!" Hermione said "And what are you doing wandering around like this! Hiding in dark alcoves just to step out and scare lost people!" "No" Draco said "well than what we're you doing?" Hermione asked "None of your business" was the only excuse Draco could think of "Well do you know how to get back to the 5th floor?" Hermione replied "We are already on the 5th floor, stupid" Draco answered

After answering this last question Draco turned on the heel of his foot and started walking to the end of the hall. He had hoped Hermione would follow, Draco didn't like her but he also didn't want to leave her alone in the hallway. Luckily she did, but not quietly. Hermione would not stop asking him questions. Which to Draco would only reply with silence.

As the to Heads reached their dorm Draco whispered the password. They large painting quickly swung open leaving a hole for the students to climb through. Draco walked though leaving Hermione to follow.

Draco was taken back by the sheer magnificence of the room he had stepped into. The ceiling was tall and decorated with red and silver banners. The furniture was dark wood and blanketed by pillows of green and gold. The colors were kind of awkward together but Draco knew he could get used to them. A small gasp from behind him let Draco know Hermione had entered and that she was also surprised by the room.

Several minutes passed until Draco turned toward Hermione and said with a not-so-nice smirk on his face "good night, please try to not run into me anymore." Draco started walking towards his room, not waiting for a reply. Yet before his door shut he heard a quiet voice faintly say "Yea, you to" and unannounced to him, his eyes flashed silver.

**so silver eyes, i wonder who is Dracos mate? Anyway thanks for reading! Follow and Favorite-Hana**


End file.
